1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a flippable plug connector used with a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the previously filed provisional applications, the plug connector is “flippable” whereas we turn the plug over and it functions the same top and bottom. In order to be able to handle switching of the super speed signaling, a MUX (or SS switch) is built into the silicon. This can be costly and also cause some additional degradation in the super speed signals. Recently, in comparison with the so-called external shielding effect during mating by means of the metallic outer shell of the plug connector enclosed in the metallic outer shielding of the receptacle connector, an attempt by others enhancing the shielding effect was made to provide additionally the so-called internal shielding effect between the receptacle connector and the plug connector during mating by providing a metallic collar around the root portion of the mating tongue of the receptacle connector and a pair of metallic spring plates under the shell of the plug connector to mechanically and electrically connect to the collar of the receptacle connector, wherein such a collar includes a rear section mechanically and electrically connected to an interior surface of the shielding. Anyhow, in such others' design, the collar of the receptacle connector is stiff and stationary, thus inevitably requiring the pair of spring plates provided by the plug connector for intimately coupling.
Hence, a simple structure of the electrical plug connector and that the complementary receptacle connector with less parts are desired.